He man Friendship is magic
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Orko a young trollan who is the faithful student of Prince Solir of Trolla he soon moves to the Trollan colony on Eternia. He learns the values of friendship. There he makes friends with a honest hard working farmer Alent, bold Brasher, gentle Coler, fashionable Fentar and fun loving Dallio. He lives in a house with his young griffin helper Carla. Now he has much to learn.


chapter 1

 _A long time a go on a magical planet called Trolla and many Trolla colonies were full of magic too. There were two royal brothers. They maintained harmony for them. To do this the oldest used his magic to raise the sun and start the day. The youngest used his magic to raise the moon and start the night. Together they created balance and harmony in their kingdom and colonies for Trollans of different talents. Over the years the youngest became resentful. The Trollans played and cherished his brother's day and shunned and slept through his wonderful night. One day the younger refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. His brother tried to reason with him. But the bitterness in the young one's heart turned him into a wicked wizard of darkness Fearful Night. He vowed to shroud Trolla and it's colonies in eternal night. His brother used the elements of harmony banishing him into the moon forever. The oldest took on responsibility for sun and moon. Making sure that all remains good for years._

A Trollan named Orko read. "I've heard of the elements of harmony but where?" he said. He rushed to the library and went past a couple of Trollans.

"Hey Orko you coming to Snoob's party?" one of them asked.

"No I have studying to do." Orko said leaving.

"All that Trollan does is study," the other one said.

Orko went into the library. "Carla!" Orko said.

Carla fell and pulled her claws out of a box. "Find me a book of prophecies an legends," Orko said. "What's that?" he asked.

"It was for Snoob," Carla said.

"We don't have time for that I need to find out about Trolla in the moon." Orko said.

"But that is just an old folktale." Carla said.

Orko found it and read it. " An evil Trollan who tried to take over Trolla, on the longest day of the three thousandth year the stars will allow him to escape and bring night time eternal." Orko said. "Carla send a letter to Prince Solir it's important." he said.

"Okay," Carla said.

"Okay Prince Solir I discovered that Fearful night is going to return and bring night time eternal for all Trolla and it's interplanetary colonies. So we must do something to stop him. Your faithful student Orko." Orko said. "Send it," he said.

"Now?" Carla asked.

"Yes now!" Orko said.

"But Solir is busy for the summer sun festival," Carla said.

"Carla just do it." Orko said.

"Okay," Carla said. She sent it. Then a letter came in.

"I knew he will want to take action." Orko said.

Carla read the letter. "My dearest student Orko I value you smarts but you got to stop reading those dusty old books." Carla said.

Orko gasped.

"Dear Orko there is more to a young Trollan's life than studying, so I am sending you to this year's location for the summer sun festival Trollaville the colony on Eternia. The most important thing is make some friends." Carla said.

Orko sighed. Once at the palace Orko met the royal family who took him to Trollaville. "Look on the bright side you get to stay at the library." Carla said. "At least try to make some friends." she said as a Trollan came up.

"Hi I'm Orko." Orko said.

The Trollan gasped and ran off.

"Okay we have to check on food the fruit farm under the Cals family is catering the event." Carla said.

Orko went to the farm and met Alent and met his family and stayed for lunch. "Okay weather." Carla said.

Orko met Brasher who took care of the weather. He was nice and he went to meet the Trollan in charge of decoration Fentar. Later he went to find the Trollan in charge of the music. A quiet gentle Trollan named Coler.

"Okay now to the library that was crazy." Orko said.

He went in there was a party. "Hi I'm Dallio I noticed you were new here so I threw you a party. Now you can make some new friends." Dallio said.

"No thanks." Orko said going up stairs.

"What a weird guy." Brasher said.

It was late and everyone was going to see the sun rise at the town hall. "I hope the prince was right about it being in my head." Orko said.

Fearful night appeared and Prince Solir was missing.

Orko went to library with the other Trollans he met. "Okay there are six elements and only five are known. Honesty, kindness, laughter, charity and loyalty. The sixth is unknown." Orko read from the book. "They are in castle of belston forest." he read they went in.

They were going through and the cliff crumbled and Alent saved him. "Let go and you will be fine what I say is the honest truth." Alent said.

Orko let go and was rescued. "Thanks," Orko said.

They ran into a dragon and Coler removed and thorn. "It helps to show a little kindness." Coler said.

They ran into scary trees and Dallio bashed fear by laughing. At the stream Fentar cheered up a sad serpent with a meaningful gift.

Then they came to a bridge and Brasher fixed the bridge and went back for his friends despite his own heart's desires. They went into the castle and Orko started to concentrate. Fearful night appeared and took elements and Orko and destroyed the elements.

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony like that because the spirits of the elements are right here!" Orko said. "Alent who reassured me when I was in doubt represents honesty, Coler who tamed the dragon with his compassion represents kindness, Dallio who bashed fear by laughing represents laughter, Fentar who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents generosity and Brasher who refused to leave his friends for his own hearts desire represents loyalty." Orko said. "These Trollans stopped everything you threw at us." he said.

"You don't have the sixth element." Fearful night said.

"Oh yes when those elements join together they make the sixth element magic and I know that is what I think it's me because you all are my friends." Orko said.

The magic surround them and they defeated fearful night.

They saw their charms looked like their magi marks.

They were happy and Prince Solir appeared. "Prince Solir." Orko said.

"Orko my faithful student I'm proud of you." Solir said.

"But you said it was just a folktale." Orko said.

"I said make friends and you did and I the return and I knew you could win once you let friendship into your heart." Solir said. "No if another will accept too." he said. "Prince Lunar," he said.

The young Trollan gasped. "It's been three thousand years since I've seen you like this. We were meant to rule together little brother." Solir said.

"Brother?" Orko said.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Solir asked.

Lunar hugged Solir. "I'm so sorry I missed you so much big brother!" Lunar said.

"I missed you too," Solir said.

Everybody celebrated.

"Orko are you ready to go back to Trolla?" Solir asked.

"But I," Orko said.

"Carla write this down from now on Orko will live in Trollaville on Eternia and will study friendship and write to me what he and his friends learn." Solir said.

"This great!" Orko said hugging his friends.

To be continued.


End file.
